Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet processing device that executes processing on sheets.
Description of the Related Art
Conventional sheet processing devices that execute processing on sheets have been known. As specific examples of the processing on the sheets, processing (stapling) for binding a plurality of sheets by using a staple, non-staple crimp processing (stapleless stapling) for binding the plurality of sheets without using the staple but by crimping the plurality of sheets together, and processing for punching a punch hole in the sheets are known. These processings are hereinafter referred to as “sheet processing”.
An example of the sheet processing device includes a device that is used being connected to a printing apparatus that prints an image on a sheet. When the sheet processing device and the printing apparatus are connected to each other, the sheet processing device is disposed on a downstream side of the printing apparatus in a conveyance direction of the sheet. The sheet processing device receives the sheets bearing the printed images from the printing apparatus and executes the sheet processing on the sheets.
Further, sheet processing devices have been known that can not only execute the sheet processing involving image printing by the printing apparatus but can also execute the sheet processing not involving the image printing by the printing apparatus. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-162590 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005 discuss printing systems having a function of executing the sheet processing involving the image printing by the printing apparatus and a function of executing the sheet processing not involving the image printing by the printing apparatus.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-162590 discusses a technique in which the sheet processing is executed when a user performs a predetermined operation (for example, pressing of a button) after the sheets are set. On the other hand, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005 discusses a technique in which the sheet processing is executed not only in response to the predetermined user operation after the sheets are set but is also executed when a predetermined time period (for example, 10 seconds) elapses after the sheets have been set.
However, the technique discussed in 2011-003005 provides no means that in advance notifies the execution of the sheet processing in a case where the sheet processing is executed in response to the elapse of the predetermined time period after the sheets have been set. More specifically, when 10 seconds are set as the predetermined time period in the printing system discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005, for example, conveyance of the sheet is started immediately after 10 seconds have elapsed. Thus, the user is not notified of the execution of the sheet processing before the conveyance of the sheet is started.
When the end portion is inserted into an insertion port, the sheet processing is executed on an end portion of the sheets immediately after the predetermined time period has elapsed according to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2014-162590. The user friendliness is low in such a configuration because when the sheet processing is executed while fine adjustment of the position of the set sheets by the user is in progress, the stapling processing is executed at an unintended position.
Furthermore, the configuration discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-003005, which involves both executing the sheet processing in response to the user operation and executing the sheet processing in response to the elapse of the predetermined time period, has a problem in that even if the notification of the execution is made, when the notification indicating the execution of the sheet processing is made in only one of the two cases, it is difficult for the user to recognize the notification.